Todo bajo control
by Spanish.with.swag
Summary: Aquí está la prueba escrita de por qué los novios no deben estudiar juntos. One-shot Xavier Foster/Xene (Hiroto Kiyama/Gran) y Isabelle Trick/Bellatrix (Reina Yagami/Ulvida). Reviews.


**HOOOOLAS. El otro día leí que el creador de Inazuma Eleven había confirmado que Xavier Foster/Xene (Hiroto Kiyama/Gran) y Isabelle Trick/Bellatrix (Reina Yagami/Ulvida) eran novios desde la segunda temporada. Imaginaos que contenta me puse, o sea que para celebrarlo aquí traigo un fanfic de ellos, que hay muy pocos.**

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla…**_

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- gritó Jordan cuando entró en la habitación de Xavier. Y no era para menos, viendo el panorama que se había encontrado. En frente de él , estaba Xavier en pie, y delante de este, se encontraba Isabelle arrodillada.

-¡Jordan, dile que me ayude!- suplicó ella.

-¿Ayudar?…- preguntó Jordan.

-Isabelle quiere que le ayude con el examen de mates- contestó Xavier.

-¿Por qué no me quieres ayudar? ¡te lo estoy suplicando de rodillas!- sollozó ella.

-Ayúdala Xavier, tú tienes una media de 8,9 y se te dan bien las Matemáticas-.

-Es que las dos últimas veces que la "ayudé" con Matemáticas nos acabamos enrollando y sacó mala nota- replicó el pelirrojo.

-No es culpa mía si no te controlas- replicó ella.

-Tú tampoco me paraste…- contraatacó él.

-Para de discutir- ordenó Jordan- pasad a estudiar los dos, y con que no os controléis, tendremos que tener una charla seria- diciendo esto, se fue.

Los susodichos decidieron que Jordan tenía razón y comenzaron a estudiar. Todo iba bien, Isabelle estaba entendiendo bien cómo hacer ecuaciones de segundo grado (cosa que a ella le parecía inútil pero que no le quedaba más remedio que aprender). A pesar de todo, las hormonas adolescentes hicieron su triunfal aparición.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres preciosa?- dijo Xavier.

-Sí, varias veces- dijo ella.

-Pues lo eres, y mucho-.

-Xavier, ecuaciones, ya-.

Esta pequeña distracción no fue la única…

-Me gusta como te queda el uniforme del Génesis, te ves tan futurista- empezó a decir Isabelle.

-Es chulo-contestó él.

-Pero me gustas más sin él-.

-Isabelle, Matemáticas, ya-.

Lo bueno de estos ataques de hormonas es que normalmente no solían coincidir al mismo tiempo. Pero normalmente no es siempre…

-Me encanta tu pelo, es de un azul precioso- comenzó a decir él.

-A mí me gusta también tu pelo, es como el fuego- contestó ella.

-Tus ojos son como el mar del Caribe-.

-Los tuyos son como esmeraldas-.

-Tus labios son perfectos-.

-¿Te gustan?- preguntó Isabelle.

-Mucho- contestó Xavier.

-Puedes besarlos- dijo ella.

-Encantado- puso una mano en su mejilla y se besaron. Tras tres minutos de una batalla campal de sus lenguas por dominar la boca del otro, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

-No tenemos ningún tipo de autocontrol- dijo Isabelle con la cabeza agachada.

-A este paso no acabamos con la lección en toda la tarde-afirmó Xavier.

A Isabelle se le iluminó la cara –¡tengo una idea!-.

-Dime-.

-Hagamos una apuesta, el primero que bese o intente meterle mano al otro la perderá-.

-¿Y qué apostamos?- preguntó él.

-Si tú pierdes, tienes que darme cualquier objeto tuyo que te pida-.

-Vale, y si tú pierdes tendrás que darme cualquier objeto que yo te pida-.

-Está bien, empezamos- ambos se dieron la mano y continuaron con Matemáticas.

Una hora fue lo que consiguieron mantener la cordura sobre sus hormonas, hasta que de repente volvieron a sentir el deseo de abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro. Pero el pensar en perder la apuesta y perder una de sus pertenencias les hacía recuperar el autocontrol. Sólo quedaban diez minutos para que el estudio acabara, pero...

-¡BIEN, LO HE CONSEGUIDO!- gritó Isabelle de alegría. Acababa de hacer diez ecuaciones perfectas seguidas, y para alguien malo en Matemáticas eso es un logro (**decídmelo a mí…**).

-Bien hecho- la animó Xavier. Todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que Isabelle, en pleno ataque de euforia y de manera inconsciente, le dio un beso a su "profesor".

-¡Me has besado!- dijo Xavier sorprendido.

-De qué te sorprendes, ni que fuera la primera vez-.

-Has perdido la apuesta- le contestó el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Isabelle se dio cuenta de su error.-¡No vale!, sólo quedan unos minutos-.

-Pues precisamente, seguimos en tiempo de estudio- dijo él- ahora tienes que darme lo que yo quiera.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella enfurruñada- ¿qué quieres? ¿mi móvil? ¿mi portátil? ¿mi balón nuevo?

Xavier sonrió maliciosamente…

Cinco minutos después, de la habitación salían una Isabelle asombrosamente sonrojada y un Xavier que llevaba en la mano el sujetador recién comprado de su novia.

-Tengo que apostar más a menudo- dijo él feliz.

**FIN. Gente de Fanfiction, os animo con todas las ganas del mundo a hacer maravillosos fics de Xavier/Xene y Isabelle/Bellatrix, que hay muy pocos, y los pocos que hay ya me los he leído. KISSES & REVIEWS**


End file.
